


Satisfying Imagery

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi constantly thanks every single deity he knows of for his photographic memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfying Imagery

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written iwaoi yet i want to write iwaoi why havent i written iwaoi yet????? because just the thought of the ship makes myheart swell  
> also the hormones are really flowing and i need some sex in my life dude i cant fcucjin d o thi S  
> IM JUST GONNA DO IT
> 
> jt's currently 6 in the morning ill probably come back to edit it once my brain is actually functioning properly thanks
> 
> edit its currently 130 pm and im tired but im editing now, i might come back to edit in a few days just for the final touches

Iwaizumi doesn't know what to do with his hands. They're at his sides, gripping Tooru's bedsheets to keep him level as he watches his boyfriend suck him off perfectly. He couldn't even really think about moving them, afraid that if he loosened his grip he'd just float into the air. Afraid that, if Tooru's hands moved away from his thighs, he'd hit his head on the ceiling.

His nerves are tingling with pleasure and excitement, breaths labored and uneven. His gut is wrenching familiarly and his hips took control on their own, bucking in rythm with every bob of Tooru's head.

Tooru's fingers dance along his thighs, giving him goosebumps, and a squeeze to his shaft causes him to make a noise he can't even describe. It makes Tooru hum, though, sending pleasant ripples through his body.

He looks down, vision somewhat hazy. Tooru's still looking up at him, lips wrapped tightly around his cock as the most wonderful slurping noises sound in his ears. _So fucking perfect_ -

Iwaizumi is suddenly consumed with an emotion- unsure exactly what it is- and he daringly moves one of his near-limp arms from his side to dig into Tooru's hair. The slut's eyes close for a moment as he swallows (which Iwaizumi curses to (loudly)) and then theyre open again, giving him that same fucking look of horniness and desperation. Fuck. Iwaizumi knows that, as much as his boyfriend loves giving him head like this, at a certain point he needs to be fucked.

He's reached that point.

Iwaizumi roughly tugs on Oikawa's hair, yanking him off with a pop and a gasp. He feels the splatter of saliva on his leg as he pulls, but the lewd look on Tooru's face distracts him from that.

The remaining hand at Hajime's side then comes to cup Tooru's face so that he may kiss him- roughly, sloppily- the way that makes Tooru whine, and squirm, and grab his collar, and push him over, and climb right on top of him and give him the most stomach-tingling look, _oh my god_ -

He feels Tooru's wet thighs slide around on his skin as he settles himself right on Hajime's dick, desperate, eager, grinding as he kisses him more and more and more and more and more, until their teeth are grinding together and Iwaizumi is grabbing on to flesh so hard he might as well be tearing the skin. He isn't sure whether it's sweat, tears, or saliva that's dripping on his face.

Oikawa pulls up suddenly, sitting upright, and gasps for air so loudly it almost disrupts the feeling in Hajime's chest. Tooru's face screams desperate as he struggles to pull his shorts off and lift up his shirt simultaneously, all the while keeping himself balanced. Hajime allows himself during this time to quell all the spinning his head is doing, cause fuck if Tooru isn't so damn _hot_ right now.

Oikawa manages to tear off his shorts, his hot erection meeting Hajime's as he dives in to meet his boyfriend's face again. Hajime's hands are immediately on his ass, squeezing hard, digging in hard enough to leave a few marks. He might as well prep him up in the meantime, too.

Tooru gasps, then chokes on saliva as Hajime's finger pushes against his anus, entering eithout hesitation. He bites down and one arm searches frantically for lube that he's sure he left around here somewhere.

Hajime focuses more on making Oikawa moan for him, forcing his finger in as far as possible and wildly thrusting. He can tell Tooru's affected by this, because his face scrunches up and his body seems to tense up. His arm is still searching as lovely sounds bubble up from his throat.

Finally, a tube is slammed onto his chest. Tooru's leaking, he notes, when he sees drool dribbling down his chin.

Carefully Hajime slides his finger out to cover his digits with lube. He rubs his fingers together before entering Tooru again. He tosses the tube off somewhere to the side. Maybe on the floor.

Oikawa's much more pleased with this, and makes that fucking face- the expression that always makes Hajime's dick twich and swell. God fucking, shit- his perfect fucking raised eyebrows, delicately shut eyes, his mouth open in an oval shape, ready to let out a wonderful string of moaning and sighing- if Hajime wasn't already hella horny, he sure as shit is now.

Iwaizumi hurriedly slides in another finger, thrusting roughly as Oikawa pants quickly, verging on hyperventilation. His hips are meeting the beat of Hajime's fingers and perfect hands hold tight to Hajime's shirt as he's finger-fucked.

Hajime's about ready to lose it. He can't handle anymore waiting, anymore prepping. Oikawa's expression is practically begging him to fuck him already and he's going to meet that demand whether it's painful or not.

Roughly he pulls his fingers out and Tooru's mouth opens wider, a strangled sound leaving his throat. Realizing he didnt lube up his dick before tossing the lube somewhere into the void, he curses and does his best to smear the excess substance from his fingers to his aching cock.

He can feel Tooru's body trembling. His eyes are closed, his mouth still open, his ass hovering right over Hajime's member-

This image is burned into his mind. The _absolute desperation_ -

Iwaizumi wastes no time in roughly grabbing Tooru's ass and quickly slamming it downwards. Unfortunately Hajime's cock doesnt slide in as nicely as he had hoped, but it made the most wonderful scream arise from Tooru's throat anyway. Hajime takes a sweet moment to let his boyfriend adjust around him, catch his breath, and reposition his arms.

When he's ready, Tooru begins rocking back and forth, hips rolling erratically. Hajime has a tight hold on his ass cheeks, helping him move, until they have a steady rythm leaving them panting and moaning and swearing under their breaths. The knots in their stomachs get tighter and Tooru's starting to get lazier with controlling the volume of his voice.

He's breaking down, Hajime notices. He's shaking so bad, his arms are failing him- hes drooling and crying and trying to fuck himself on Hajime"s cock so good-

Iwaizumi speeds up his hips until Tooru's choking and they're sliding all around because of all of the sweat they've mustered up, then suddenly grabs Tooru to turn him over, roughly pushing him to his back, getting positioned between his slut's legs. It looks like Oikawa's passed out cold, but hes still trembling and small sobs are leaving his bruised lips, so Hajime knows to continue.

He doesnt start out slow, ruthlessly pounding Tooru's sweet ass until he's screaming again, screaming profanities, screaming Hajime's name over and over until his voice is raspy and nearly gone. Hajime pounds him until Tooru's face is drenched in fluids, his hair is matted with sweat, and the bed is making an annoying creaking noise that hes never head before. Iwaizumi is reaching his limit as he fucks the living daylights out of Oikawa, little, trembling Oikawa. His name is but a whisper on his lips now- Tooru's eyes are open wide but only the whites can be seen. 

Iwaizumi repositions quickly to get closer to Oikawa, the temperature rising at an alarming rate around him. Tooru is wheezing, his fingers so weak that he can't even grab at the bedsheets anymore. This sight- seeing him so fucked-

He moves backwards again, his hips going so hard he cant even feel them. The knot in him is so tight and his legs are shaking and Oikawa's fucking done- Iwaizumi gives in to the pleasure and gives a few, final thrusts as his body is overcome with such a familiar euphoria- all he sees is white for a moment.

The feeling overcomes him so violently that his body jolts, his sticky strings of semen releasing into Oikawa. A low moan leaves him as he finishes off, and rides out his orgasm until he comes down from his high.

His eyes slowly open again, brain feeling fuzzy. Oikawa's pretty much unconscious underneath him and his entire body feels like one big noodle. He slowly pulls out, semen along with him, and collapses next to Oikawa. He feels sweaty and gross, but he's satisfied, and pushes off the worry of cleaning shit up for later.

For now, he wraps his arms around his spent, slick boyfriend and pats his matted hair. Tooru weakly looks up at him and sighs pleasantly, unable to do anything besides pat Hajime's thigh in return and pass out again.

Iwaizumi just nuzzles his skin, feeling the most wonderful feeling of satisfaction and bliss. As promised, he has those images of Tooru's desperation burned into his mind, and he already can't wait for the next time Tooru gets this fucking horny again.


End file.
